Of School and Football
by ride2night
Summary: Nick Lucas and football just don't mix. Challenge #4 Nick/Macy


Of School and Football

"_Practice makes perfect."_

Football gave Macy Misa the rush an adrenaline junkie like herself lived for. She loved the feel of the grass beneath her cleats as she ran towards the touchdown line, the wind in her face as she sped past the opposing team trying to catch her, and the feel of accomplishment when her team won a game. She never told anyone, but it was one of her favourite sports to play (not that she liked to pick favourites). She would stay even after team practice was over just to play and keep the rush of excitement for just a bit longer.

"Hut hut!" Macy yelled the snap count. She pulled her football up from the ground pretending she was the quarterback. She turned and threw it in the air catching it 10 feet away yelling, "And Horace Mantis's leading running back gets the ball!" and continued running an imaginary play.

--

Nick Lucas walked out of the back lot of Horace Mantis. He skimmed through his transcript that his counsellor had just given him. Even though he wasn't planning on applying to college anytime soon, what his counsellor, Mrs. Jordon, had told him still hung in the air.

"_What do you mean 'extra curricular activity?" Nick asked confused._

_The counsellor sighed and pushed up her glasses that couldn't seem to stay properly on her nose, "I just mean that, if you decide to go to college, schools like to see extra curricular activities."_

"_But I'm Nick Lucas...of JONAS. As in, the _band_ JONAS." Nick didn't want to sound vain but he always thought colleges would be begging for him to go to their school because he wasn't just smart, he was a musician as well. A famous one to boot._

"_Yes, but that's not a school activity. It's more of a hobby, or in your case, a career. School's like things like clubs and sports. Take Miss Misa for example. Twelve colleges have already called to ask about our athletic prodigy. And she's just a junior!" Mrs. Jordon laughed happily and took one last look at Nick. "It's not like you're planning on applying anyway, right?"_

"_Right."_

Of course he wasn't, he loved his music and the band. But still, if he ever decided to go to college he wanted to be sure that he was known as a smart _and_ well-rounded student.

"Hut hut!"

Nick looked up from his papers to see a football player running alone in the field. The player stopped at the end zone and threw the football down in victory.

"And Macy Misa scores!"

At this Nick's ears perked up while his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Is that _Macy_?_

The player rushed to the bleachers and took off their helmet. A mess off chestnut brown hair fell out, leaving Nick speechless. It _was_ Macy. He walked up to her as she took a swig of water.

"Macy?"

Macy spluttered some water down her jersey in surprise. She looked up at Nick who was wearing an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well this isn't embarrassing at all," Macy sighed sarcastically to herself as she attempted to wipe the water off her jersey. "Hey, Nick. What brings you to the football field?"

"Uh, well..." All Nick really wanted to know was why Macy was wearing football gear and practicing by herself. "Why are _you_ here? Alone and in a football player getup?"

"I'm on the team," Macy said slowly, as if she were talking to a child, "I told you remember?"

Nick opened his mouth slightly, trying to remember.

"Of course you don't remember." Macy said rolling her eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if it isn't about his music or just him, Nick Lucas isn't interested."

Nick gave Macy a shocked look that she quickly dismissed. After all, she was used to it.

"That's not true."

"It is. But it's okay. I don't care. Now if you excuse me, I have some plays to perfect."

With that, Macy put her helmet back on and grabbed her football.

"Why practice?"

Macy stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around to face Nick.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'practice makes perfect' genius?" Macy asked, clearly annoyed. Nick blinked, surprised that Macy wasn't being her usual cheery self.

"Yeah, but it's football."

"Excuse me?" Macy turned and faced the boy she so desperately wanted to bash with her football.

"All you do is run around and get beat up. Not much to practice in order to perfect falling, right?" He said, laughing lightly.

"Are you mocking the game of football?" Macy began angrily, "Do you see me talking about how lame baseball is?"

"Macy you play baseball too—"

"I know! I was just making a point! How dare you say that football doesn't take skill?"

"Macy, calm—"

"Don't you tell me to calm down Nicholas Lucas!" By this point Macy was just inches away from Nick's passive face and was boiling with anger.

"Okay, okay, Macy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset."

"Clearly," Macy muttered.

"I'm just having a bad day. Apparently colleges like well-rounded students and being in a famous band doesn't count."

Macy heard the bitterness in Nick's voice and backed away.

"It's okay. I let myself get angry to easily. Coach says it's a good thing but I guess it's only a good thing in the game."

"So you're seriously in the football team?"

"Yep."

"Hm. Well, don't get angry, but I still think it's not so hard." Nick winced slightly, waiting for Macy to retaliate but all she did was smirk at him.

"Oh really? Well let's see if you can win a game against me." Nick raised an eyebrow as Macy slid of her safety pads and took off her helmet. She was back to Macy size.

"If you can tackle me down before I hit the end zone then I'll declare you right. That football doesn't need...skill," she said, spitting out the last word.

"Deal." Nick loved a challenge.

--

"Hut hut!" The snap count was called and Macy ran forward to the end zone. Nick came charging full speed thinking all he had to do was grab Macy and stop her. No harm, no foul. He was very wrong indeed.

"Watch out Lucas!" Macy was just about to hit Nick when she twisted to his right and kept on running with Nick on her tail. He ran straight behind her as fast as he could. The touchdown line was closing in and he did what he thought would work. He ran next to Macy and threw himself right in front of her. But Macy was too quick. She saw this play coming and jumped right over the grass-stained boy and reached the touchdown line in victory.

"Woo! Macy Misa strikes again!"

Nick just stood shaking the grass out of his hair and watching Macy dance happily. He smiled at the sight. Obviously he had been wrong to think he could compete again Macy Misa (well in football) and win.

"Hey Macy!" Macy turned to see Nick running towards her and fell with a surprised 'oof' as she was tackled down.

"Gotcha." Nick laughed at Macy's expression as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. He slowly got up and grabbed Macy's hand to pull her up.

"So I was right. Ha!" Macy jeered and patted Nick on the arm.

"Yeah, but I was close. Maybe I should try out and finally have an extra curricular activity on my transcript." Nick joked.

"Yeah right. We can't have Nick Lucas in danger of hurting his music hands!" Macy said.

Nick looked at his hands and smiled. Music was his passion. This was what he wanted to do. He didn't need clubs and sports to tell him that.

"Thanks Macy."

"For what?"

"For kicking my butt in football."

"You're welcome." Macy said smiling, still confused but happy to help out her favourite JONAS (although she doesn't like to favour people either).

**I'm just as confused as Macy. This story is just all over the place. Messy. Hopefully a hot mess? Haha. Maybe not. Well I tried. Barely my second challenge entry! Gah! I'm so slow!**

**Anyway, this is for fearietaleredux and suburbs.**

**Please REVIEW**

**Love,**

**Lori**


End file.
